Hoki and Me
by Darkmaster1366
Summary: Well this is the story of my amazing and complicated life cough lies. You see people think I'm a little mentally unstable, well it's completely true, but I prefer the term 'exceedingly imaginative' because it sounds more sophisticated but I say it sounds FANCY!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any Black Bird if I did family guy would get thrown into black bird and there would be more perverted chapters;]

Well this is the story of my amazing and complicated life {cough} lies. You see people think I'm a little mentally unstable, well it's completely true, but I prefer the term 'exceedingly imaginative' because it sounds more sophisticated but I say it sounds **FANCY! **

Oh I forgot to introduce myself well my name is Daniela M. Castellanos, long name right? Anyway my parents are the cool type who can be very perverted and weird yet fun and loving. My dad has the same personality as Peter Griffin except he's not stupid or fluffy {fat}. My mom is, well she's human or mostly half of the time. Well she looks human, she's actually the clan leader of the vampires along with my daddy, the technical term for vampire is 'undead immortal', fancy right?

My appearance is unique, special I guess. I'm slightly pale, I have long waist-length hair that is pitch black and has silver highlights. My eye color is silver, my height is 5'5 very close to 5'6, and I weigh 80 pounds, but I definitely do not look skinny. I have more of a voluptuous body; it's embarrassing considering that I barely turned 15.

Since I'm exceedingly imaginative I believe that nobody deserves to die or to be judged, because who are we to judge others mistakes. Everyone has motives and you should be proud of the people that completed them because they had the guts to follow there dream, even if there dream wasn't the best one to follow like Hitler but hey who am I to criticize him. I tend talk to myself and half of the other time I just do nothing like stare at walls or unanimated objects for hours. I always imagine the weirdest dreams, torture methods and secret codes.

My parents are unfortunately filthy stinking rich. We have a mansion in every country in the world, they wanted a mansion in every city but that's just stupid. My parents aren't really around and when they are we have parties, have water and paintball wars, read and watch anime and best of all try to master our powers of the elements. I remember the second funniest and stupidest conversation we had like it was yesterday…

"_Mom I'm going to school in Japan." I said with a grin on my face I expect them to say no cause it's too far away."That's nice sweetie." Hahaha I knew she would say no. WHAT THE FUCK! I stopped smiling did she just say that?"Mom did you hear me right I am going to school halfway around the world aren't you going to say no.""That's nice sweetie,""DAD! Mom is on her period again" and guess what he said" that's nice sweetie."THE FUCK!_

_All of a sudden I got an evil grin on my face, "Mom I'm going to have sex with a friend." "Good for you sweetie" said my dad. Fuck you guys. "Mom I'm I am going to turn lesbian.""That's nice sweetie". WHAT THE HELL!"Mom I'm pregnant" I said with a smile wait for it here it comes "Congratulations sweetie." I give up. My last try "Mom they don't sell chocolate anymore" I said with a sigh. "Fuck noooo come on everyone were going to sue the company they will not cancel chocolate as long as I live."That unfortunately is forever. "WOW! Way to love food over your only child I feel so loved," I said with a **HUGE** hint of sarcasm and that the end of the conversation. _

Wait a minute that happened four minutes ago!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So basically with that conversation being said I'm officially going to school in Japan just to piss my parents off. The plane ride was interesting you see somebody tried to hijack the plane [they weren't human] while I was taking a nap. I woke up and the first thing I said was 'what the hell man don't you see I'm taking a nap. You could've hijacked the plane while I was sleeping!' That's when I noticed he wasn't human he was a werewolf. Oooops I just pissed off a werewolf score for me!

He was about to kill me but I yelled out" Before I die I always wanted to do this" I started moving back slowly while snapping my fingers. I started singing "I'm walking down the street and this is what I see a pretty little thing and then there is me." Suddenly I tripped, so I started dragging my body across the floor, I get on my knees and I decided to pray. "God I know that I ate my mom's secret stash of chocolate and tripped myself for fun, but what did I do to deserve this fate?" I said dramatically.

After that I decided to stop playing around I tackled him and hit his pressure point on the neck. He was knocked out pretty fast; the next thing I said was stupid "Holy flabbergastingschintzel I'm on a plane! When did that happen?!" I swear everyone gave me the WTF looks but its not like I give a damn what people think about me!

Oh I forgot to mention where I'm from, I was born in a small kingdom named Petatán located in the south east of México. I really never called anywhere my home because I never truly felt like I belonged anywhere. I really don't believe that love is the key to friendship because I cant see it, like I said if I cant physically see it, then its not real; at least that's my philosophy and if you don't like it then sue me!;p

I'm really lazy to tell you what happened when I arrived at my mansion so I'll just skip to my first day of school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Your probably wondering what happened on my first day, to tell you the truth what didn't happen on my first day? So at the front yard of the High School, I already hate it because we can't wear whatever we want and there seems to be a lot of Yōkai and demons that are high and low class. I noticed they were all drawn to a peach smelling girl. I for one admit her smell is quite repulsive, not that she stinks its just that I don't see what's so great about the girl, plus she's human.

I was about to ignore until some demon tripped her, I did what anyone would've done in my position, didn't give a damn so I walked away. You weren't expecting that one I bet? [Inwardly smirking]. Then later on the day when she was walking I saw all the blood on her, I felt really bad so I decided maybe a little sympathy wouldn't hurt."Hey there good looking stranger what does a girl have to do to get that sexy?" Wait a minute what the fuck did I just say? Way to go Daniela, I bet you totally don't look lesbian right now."Hello I'm Misao Harada, very nice to meet you Daniela." How does she know my name?"Look girly I'll get to the point I know Yōkai are the ones that did this. So I have a proposition I'll protect you in exchange well you really don't have to do anything," 'WOW that was a stupid proposition I came up with. I swear I'm becoming stupider by the second,' I thought sarcastically.

"Why would you go for all the trouble to help me?" asked Misao, "Because I know what it feels to be alone and have no one understand what you're going through. Honest truth it's not a pleasant feeling to be alone, so I'll help you in any way I can." That's how a beautiful friendship was formed between me and Misao.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any black bird and if I did well we wouldn't be having this conversation right now;] hehehe Anyway let's go on with the story!

So it's been close to a year about nowsince I met Misao. Today feels like one of those retarded days where it would've been better to stay home than come to school**. **It all started when I sensed a tengu demon on my way to the school courtyards. Well I being the curious bastard that I am decided to just grow some balls and go to school. So there I am talking to Misao and I see a hot teacher that is being introduced and I realize DAMN he is sexy. But the way he was looking at her was pissing me off. Some random bastard realized it and pointed it out by saying hahahaha you have competition it seems somebody is joining the battle for Misao's love.

The fist thought was holy fucking Peter who the hell does he think I am? But I just punched the guy in the face until I broke his nose. Then the principal saw that it yelled over the intercom saying 'Daniela to the principal's office now. I just saw you sexually molesting that poor boy.' 'Poor boy my ass' I thought I swear a bunch of bullshit was gonna go down. So the principal being the sexist he was discriminated that I'm messing the balance of life were men have the power. Then he said this generation is filled with girly men. I dozed of after that.

Next thing you know I'm at the math classroom and guess who I saw there my, my victim of sexual assault shocking right. I sat down at the front in the seat closest to the teacher's desk because that was the only seat open. I started thinking how could this day get any shittier, then Mr. Sexy walks in saying he's our new Math teacher the look on Misao's face was hilarious that I burst out laughing, to cover it up I started coughing then I ended choking on air that the whole class started snickering. Eventually I felt a sexual tension between Misao and Mr. Sexy I was about to say just fuck each other but then she fainted.

So right now I'm getting another lecture because I made Misao pass out from laughter. WOW fucking sexist principle, he called me a brute and a savage. I responded by saying that's not what your wife said last night. He was fuming and I took my chance to run when the bell rang. I found Misao talking to Mr. Sexy so I just went home alone. When I got home my parents were making food for the neighbors because they wanted to be nice neighbors. **FAT LIES!** My parents didn't give a damn they just wanted to show off how awesome they are. When we knocked on the door Mr. Sexy answered I yelled out to the sky saying you will pay, you will all pay. Everyone in the street sweat dropped which earned them a beautiful phrase from me that went a little something like this FUCK OFF YOU FUCKING LOSERS GET S LIFE, GET LAID, KILL SOMEONE JUST FUCK THE FUCK OFF. I bet the new neighbors love us. I started singing I feel the love surrounding me. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA losers did they think were nice people. HARHAR!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any rights to black bird

Man my life really sucks ass. You see thanks to my fan-fucking-tastic outburst I now have to apologize to my neighbors. It's not my fault that my amazing self-yelled out the facts of life to my retarded neighbors. Who knew telling the truth would get someone in trouble, so from now on I'm going to join the fucking neutral zone or the lame know-nothings. I knocked on my neighbor's house but since know answered I just went inside and guess who I saw there; Misao! "Misao, my love it's been so long since I last saw you!" Actually it's been 2 hours but who gives a flying fuck face. I saw her in the arms of our ultra-sexy math teacher who I totally do not want to tap. "Daniela, what are you doing here?!" I have never seen Misao blush this bad all I could do was burst out laughing. After I calmed down Misao and Kyo gave me the weird look. I stood up and started dusting my clothes off, "Misao are you having an affair with our ultra-sexy math teacher. How could you do this to me?! I thought our love was stronger than this?" I gave Misao the look that stated for her to play along. "My love how could you think that", she grabbed my hand "we are inseparable our love is like the ocean pure and endless!" I grabbed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her, man do I love to act. Suddenly we both dropped the act and jumped apart from each other.

"What do you think Kyo, are we convincing or what?" I looked at Kyo enjoying the blush he was sporting. I started laughing all over again, man this is an awesome day. After I calmed down we all decided to head back inside. "Sorry but that was fucking hilarious," I was still laughing as we headed inside. We went to the living area and I saw eight tengu demons, damn it Misao is so lucky to be surrounded by hotness everywhere. They all introduced themselves but I was only interested in the one named Hoki. He was the definition of hot yet pure, but damn did I want to tap that. Anyway back to the fun fest, "Misao have you tapped any of the tengu that are present in the room." I sniffed the air, and raised an eyebrow at Misao. She was beat red, "never mind you still smell like a virgin, but judging by the smell that won't be for long right Kyo?" Suddenly the atmosphere got tense, "what are you Daniela?!" exclaimed Kyo. "Calm your tits Kyo, I won't harm your precious senka maiden. Besides she's the only friend that's precious to me." I pointed out to Kyo his face turned a little calmer but it was still tense, I sighed.

"To answer your question I'm actually an undead immortal or the heir to the vampire clan. I moved here about a year ago and I met Misao and befriended her. I started noticing that almost everything supernatural was attracted to her so I decided to protect her because me and her shared one thing in common we both had amazing good looks." I flashed a million dollar smile to everyone. "Actually the real reason is I know how it feels to be alone and the pain accompanied with it. I know better than anyone else how it feels to be hated because of something that's beyond anyone's control. And most of all to have no one to tell you I understand the pain we both feel." I clenched my fist until blood dripped down onto the floor. Damn it, I still can't control my anger. I suddenly had a flashback of my brother's murder, I let my anger vent out and in return the window shattered. "Damn it, sorry about that I still don't have control of my powers." I really can't control my powers. "Oh another thing, you're probably wondering why I don't find myself attracted to Misao's scent well I simply hate the smell of peaches. Hate is an understatement I loathe it, I hate fruits and vegetables. Lucky for me her scent wasn't chocolate or that would have been impossible for me to stop myself from devouring her." I got up and decided to leave before I reached the door I paused. "Misao I approve of Kyo, you couldn't have chosen a better partner." I opened the door and left.

I ran through the front door and ran like hell to the nearest forest. I punched a tree until my knuckles were bloody and battered. I started crying I couldn't save my brother, he was the most precious thing to me. He protected me from the world, he taught me everything I know. But I couldn't save him. I jumped into the lake not caring about the fact I still had clothes. I let all my emotions out and unleashed my power everything within 20 miles was disintegrated into ash. My throat burned, I knew I should feed but I don't deserve to live. I ran back home and threw myself on the couch when I finally opened the door. I flipped my wrist over and bit it the familiar taste of blood invaded my mouth. One of the reasons I was hated was because I had never drank blood from a human. The consequences for that are the fact that I'm really weak for a vampire, especially royalty. I went to my room and just threw myself on the bed. Today I let my emotions have the best of me. I might seem happy and go lucky on the outside but I'm completely broken. My heart is completely shattered and the wound keeps spreading like a wildfire. Most of my emotions that I express are fake, completely meaningless. Soon I will reach my breaking point, but I still have time before that. At least I will be alone for a while. My parents are at a trip to Mexico, so I have the house to myself. I decided to go to sleep and let my nightmares get the best of me.

Ugh! What a stupid day! I swear to god if I had a gun I would have shot myself a long time ago. Take a guess to what fucking happened?! I woke up in a fucking stranger's house. Worst part he was trying to molest me, it was bad enough that I slept with a naked stranger next to me. But the fact he was trying to give me a wet Willy, hell to the fuck no he crossed the damn line. So I decided to kick in the nuts with my metal combat boots. Then to top it off I go home and go upstairs to my room and I see my parents having sex on my bed. Worst I saw both of them naked. My poor virgin eyes! My dad was in the middle of going inside of my mother's opening. I think I was mind fucked. Now I' m fucking scarred for life. I probably cannot face them ever again or see them the same way as before. I took a shower and put on some sweatpants and a shirt that says 'love knows no gender'. I just grabbed my hair and decided to put in a messy bun. It's not like I care about looks, so who gives a damn. I went to Misao's house and we decided to go to Kyo's house. When we got there Misao asked me to distract the other tengu so she can alone time with the ultra-sexy Kyo. What the hell I guess. I decided to spar with the tengu. I won't lie I barely lost. "Shouldn't a royal vampire be stronger than this?" asked Segumi. "Ummmmm. Look at the time I must go." Suddenly Hoki grabbed my wrist, "you drink your own blood don't you?" I nodded, "I have never drank blood directly from a source that is why I'm so weak" I muttered helplessly. Hoki then decided to help me train and make me stronger. That's how our love begun….


End file.
